Nothing Better OneShot Song Fic
by Melanie Higgins
Summary: A short oneshot song fic to the song Nothing Better, by the postal service. RWHG sort of.


((Song is Nothing Better, by the Postal Service. Everything HP belongs to JK ROWLING not me))

_Will someone please call a surgeon_

_Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart_

_That your're deserting for better company?_

_I can't accept that it's over... _

_I will block the door like a goalie tending the net_

_In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry_

Ronald Weasley was sitting in the highest tower he could find. It was the only way he could escape from the silence of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Everyone knew, and if they weren't treating him as if he had just lost a limb, they were mocking him to no end. He couldn't take it anymore. Hermione had broken up with him, for _Krum_ of all people! Ron was completely downtrodden, and furious as well. How could she? After all he did for her… After all of the times he put up with her countless S.P.E.W talks… He wasn't going to accept that they were over.

_So just say how to make it right_

_And i swear i'll do my best to comply_

_Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better_

_Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together_

What had he done this time to mess things up so badly? What had he done within the last hour that had ruined their relationship like that? He groaned, and buried his face within his hands.

"Why is this happening?" He questioned himself aloud, and leaned back against the cold stone wall. Then, he remembered. But he didn't care what had done it… He just wanted her back.

"It was all her fault… Her and that bloody spew!" He yelled at the air, and watched his breath rise in a plume of a cloud before his eyes.

_I feel must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself_

_With these revisions and gaps in history_

_So let me help you remember._

_I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear._

_I've prepared a lecture on why i have to leave_

Hermione heard a yell from the astronomy tower, and ran up. She was a prefect, after all. "Is everything all ri-" She stopped immediately after realizing who it was. "Oh, it's just you.. I take it you're just up here moping about, as usual after something bad happens?" She hissed, and glared at him.

"No!" He yelled, standing up, and practically towered over her. She merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, come on, Ron. It was your fault. If you'd just kept your hands, and _mouth_ to yourself around 'Lav-Lav' this never would've happened!" She yelled, and glared up at him as if she were the taller one, and not him.

_So please back away and let me go_

"I'm leaving." She spat, and turned on her heel to storm off angrily, and also a tad bit dramatically. She was furious with him, and with good reason… He cheated on her.

_I can't my darling i love you so..._

"Wait!" Ron yelled, and grabbed her wrist tightly, to keep her from walking off. "I'm sorry, Hermione…" She rolled her eyes, and looked dully up at him.

"What?" She asked boredly, and looked down at her feet as though they were more interesting than he was.

_Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better_

_Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together_

"We're supposed to be together… You know it as well as I do… So just forgive me, I'll never do it again."

_Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future_

_Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures_

"That's a lie, Ron, and you know it!" She yelled, and tugged her wrist out of his grasp. "I'm not coming back to you after this, Ronald, so just get over it!" She yelled some more, and turned once more to walk away.

_I admit that i have made mistakes and i swear_

_I'll never wrong you again_

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" Ron repeated, and looked down at her, begging her with his gaze, "please come back to me… I promise I won't screw up like this ever again…" She paused in her steps, with her hand on the doorknob.

_You've got a lure i can't deny, _

_But you've had your chance so say goodbye_

_Say goodbye_

"No, Ron. I'm not coming back." She turned around, and looked up at him. "I loved you… And you used me… Viktor won't do that to me… _He_ loves me." She said, her voice full of acidy anger.

"Hermione…" Ron begged, and continued to stare down at her.

"Goodbye, Ron," she said, and with that, she walked straight out of the tower, leaving him alone to deal with the mess he caused.


End file.
